From The Heart And Into Words
by Shade Michels
Summary: Some Poems I found that fit Fairy Tail in one way or another there are some that I do not own but I don't take credit for that. Plz R & R
1. Chapter 1

Once My Family

Once my Family

Now their crime

They did commit

That one time

Called me weak

And left me dead

Oh the horror

Of the red

NO tears were shed

Though I cried

I wish to say

One last time

Once my family now

Their crime

They did commit

That awful time

Tears should fall

But never did

The cries I called never lived

They shall see

I'm not weak

For their doom

I shall be

Wait for time

To ever slow

Wait for mine

To never show

Once their sister

Now their sin

Oh the crime

They commit

Tears I shed

Not by them

Because I win

This brutal war

I loved you all so very much

But you didn't and now your dust

For my love has gone away

Ever sense that fateful day

I shall see through the clouds

Your endless pain and I'm astound

By your will to keep on standing

Though the fire will keep on landing

The final blow

All have you know

Will be by me

Its time to die

By the hands of your sister

The hands of your friend

Once my family

Now my sin

Oh the horror

I shall begin

One by one

You'll all see the

Pain and torture I shall bring

One last tear

That shall fall

Amidst the sorrow

Of them all

Time to go

Away so far

To never know

How you are

We did cry

As we see

The pain we brought to you

Our family

Once our sister

Now our crime

We did commit

That horrible time

To never see your loving face

Never feel your warm embrace

Oh the crime we did commit

Now the time we shall spend

Hope to see you once again

Hope that this is were it ends

Hope your pain shall vanish soon

Hope that u will love us to

Hope to see once Again

Good bye for my dear friend

Oh the tears

They did cry

As they watched

Their best friend die

Oh all this time

I shall not see

Ur loving face

Next to me

All this time

I shall waste

Never feel

Ur warm embrace

Oh just once I wish

To undo the pained we brewed

Just to see my sister soon


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not take credit for this it belongs to its rightful owner but I want people to read this. So many people just ignore my story, and I don't care but I still want to have this out there because it does happen and it's not ok.**

* * *

Hush, little sister  
Please don't cry  
I wish I could be there  
To sing you a lullaby

I can see your arms  
Bloodied and bruised  
That's strange, little sister  
Mine were like that too

 _I know you scream_  
When Daddy's there  
Hush, little sister  
I know you're scared

I can see the way  
He's hurting you  
I'm sorry, little sister  
He did that to me too

I know that people

Ignore what's going on at home

That makes me angry, little sister

You shouldn't have to be alone tonight

Hey, little sister  
You wanna know why?

I'm not there right there with you tonight?

It's a sad story, little sister

But people should care

You see, little sister  
One day Daddy got high  
You were asleep in your crib  
So you didn't hear my cry

He screamed at me  
And smashed my head against the door  
While you slept, little sister  
I died on the floor

You know, little sister  
I don't think that I would have died  
If someone had only bothered  
To listen to my cries

But hush, little sister  
Daddy's coming home  
Quick, get into bed  
You don't want him to find you alone

I'm sorry little sister  
He's in a bad mood  
Run while you can

Uh oh little sister  
He's lifting his belt  
Scream while you can, little sister  
Call for help

Hush little sister  
You don't need to cry  
No one can hurt you  
You're in my arms tonight.

Hush little sister

Now we're free

Of the pain

That daddy Always brings


	3. Chapter 3

Her name was Auroura

She was only five

This is what happened

When she was alive

Her dad was a drunk

Her mom was an addict

Her parents kept her

Locked in an attic

Her only friend was a little toy bear

It was old and worn out

And had patches of hair

She always talked to it

When no one's around

She lays there and hugs it

Not a peep of sound

Until her parents unlock the door

Some more and more pain

She'll have to endure

A bruise on her leg

A scar on her face

Why would she be In such a horrible place?

But she grabs her bear

And softly cry's

She loves her parents

But they want her to die

She sits in the corner

Quiet but thinking," God, why?

Why is My life always sinking?"

Such a bad life

For a sad little kid

She'd get beaten and beaten

For anything she did

Then one night

Her mom came home high

The poor child was hit and slapped

As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly

Grabbed for a blade It was sharp and pointy

One that she made

She thrust the blade

Right in her chest,

" You deserve to die

You worthless pest! "

The mom walked out

Leaving the girl slowly dying

She grabbed her bear

And again started crying

Police showed up

At the small little house

They quickly barged in

Everything was as quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly

Opened a door

To find the sad little girl

Lying on the floor

It must have been bad

To go through so much harm

But at least she died

With her best friend in her arms

* * *

 **If you hate child abuse post a comment or PM me. If you don't cry then you have no soul! Seriously if you are not at least tears eyed go find a doctor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must be mean to keep posting these depressing Poems and Tales. I hope you read it.**

* * *

I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a cashier hand this little boy some money back.

The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old.

The cashier said, "I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."

Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''

The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''

Then she asked him to stay there for just 5 minutes while she went to look a round. She left quickly.

The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand.

Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to.

"It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas. She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her."

I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her afterall, and not to worry.

But he replied to me sadly. "No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there."

His eyes were so sad while saying this. "My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''

My heart nearly stopped.

The little boy looked up at me and said: "I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall."

Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me "I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me. I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister."

Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly.

I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. "Suppose we check again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''

"OK," he said, "I hope I do have enough." I added some of my money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for

the doll and even some spare money.

The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"

Then he looked at me and added, "I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that

mommy could give it to my sister. He heard me!''

"I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''

"My mommy loves white roses."

A few minutes later, the old lady returned and I left with my basket.

I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started. I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind.

Then I remembered a local newspaper article two days ago, which mentioned a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car occupied by a young woman and a little girl.

The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-sustaining machine, because the young woman would not be able to recover from the coma. Was this the family of the little boy?

Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the newspaper that the young woman had passed away.

I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before her burial.

She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest.

I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed forever.. The love that the little boy had for his mother and his sister

is still, to this day, hard to imagine. And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This poem I actually wrote myself...**

 **I wrote it during my Language Arts class believe it or not...**

 **I AM NOT EMO!**

 **I just feel that the more depressing poems have more meaning in them htan those cheery poems, that and I suck at wirting those kinds of poems...**

 **Being cheery when wirting a poem is not an easy task.**

* * *

Fade Away

Why won't you meet my eyes?

It makes me want to curl up and cry

All I want is just one friend

To always be there and hold my hand

But as the sun keeps fading away,

All I want for you to say

Is please don't cry my dearest friend

I'll be right here until the end.

If only you heard my cries

Then maybe than I'd still be alive

But now you're just too late

To bring me back from the dead

If only you'd been there to hold my hand to the end just like you said

As my body froze cold

I saw your weeping face

I'm sorry that found me laying dead.

I wish to stay in your arms forever

As my life keeps drifting away

I wish you'd just say

Please my friend don't you die

I'm holding you in my arms right now

Just lay here in my arms tonight

I wish I had heard your cries

Then maybe you'd still be alive.

I heard the sirens of the ambulance

My life slowly slipped

I felt cold

I felt my heart stop

You want to know something my friend?

They hooked me up to life support

But they can't bring back the dead

If you need to see me

You will find my body in the grave

I am just glad that when I died

My life ended in your arms

Goodbye my love

Goodbye my dearest friend

I hope to see you one day

When we meet at the gate

But don't worry I am in the arms of the angels

And now I will wait for you

I will meet you at your end

I shall wait for you because I will love you until the end of time

Can you hear the harps they play?

Can you see the smiles they gave?

Can you smell their love?

Until we untie again

I will be here in the cold night

So please hush, my friend please don't cry

I'll see you again in sometime

Goodbye my love

Goodbye my life

I will wait until the end of time for you.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think, unless its along the lines of "Why is this so emo?" or "This is way to depressing are you an emo or something that cuts their wrist." If you think this than you might want to read this...**

* * *

X.X.X

 ** _The girl you just called fat?_**

She is overdosing on diet pills.

The girl you just called ugly? She spends hours putting makeup on hoping people will like her.

The boy you just tripped? He is abused enough at home.

See that man with the ugly scars? He fought for his country.

That guy you just made fun of for crying? His mother is dying.

Put this as you're profile if you're against bullying. I bet 95% of you won't put this on your profile, but I'm sure the people with a heart and backbone will.

X.X.X

 ** _15 year old girl holds hands with her 1 year old son; people call her a slut and no one knows she was raped at 13._**

People call another Guy fat; no one knows he has a serious disease causing him to be overweight.

People call an old man ugly; no one knew he had a serious injury to his face while fighting for our country in the war.

People call a women bald, but they don't know she has cancer

* * *

 **Now I want you to think about what any of you might have done and or seen and now try to stop it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mommy...Johnny brought a gun to school.

He told his friends that it was cool,

And when he pulled the trigger back,

It shot with a great, huge crack.

Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told,

I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold!

When I went to school that day,

I never said good-bye.

I'm sorry that I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry.

When Johnny shot the gun, he hit me and another,

And all because Johnny, got the gun from his brother.

Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much,

And please tell Zack; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush.

And tell my little sister; That she is the only one now,

And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now

And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best

Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest

Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class,

And never to forget this, And please don't let this pass

Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one, though, deserves this.

But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.

But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.

I think I even saw one doctor, trying not to cry.

Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest,

But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest

When I heard that great, big crack, I ran as fast as I could

please listen to me if you would,

I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new

I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo

I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,

I wanted to be an actress, I really wanted to live.

But Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late,

Mommy, tell my Zack, I'm sorry I to cancel the date.

I love you Mommy, I always have, I know you know its true

And Mommy all I need to say is, "Mommy, I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this makes the thrid poem I have written, so far...**

 **Any way my friend Taylor likes to help me out some time when she reads them so I was not alone for this...**

* * *

Choice

He walked down the dark path

He had made the wrong choice

He could've lived another day

But he went the wrong way

She had the chance to

To end it here stop the pain

But she went the wrong way

A different path just as the boy had done

They had both chose the wrong one

She chose to begin again

He chose to end it

Just because they made the wrong choice

They could have gone the other way

He could've lived another day

She could've finally slept in a peaceful place

-Shade

* * *

 **Now this one makes four, I know my stuff is a little too depressing but I can't do anything about that.**

* * *

Hush my little child it's time to sleep.

The night has come to take your dreams

The nightmares come to see you bleed

Don't you scream

Don't you cry

Or the nightmares will kill you tonight

The shadows are here to be your fear

So don't fight back

Just let them take you

Don't you try to run away

The darkness will catch you any

If you scream

The time has come to leave this life

The time has come to sleep forever

-Shade

* * *

 **Please feel free to leave a comment or Pm me, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote this one too...**

 **I believe that makes it four poems that I have written for this...**

 **Clearly I have written more.**

* * *

Lost to Fate

How long must I wait

To lose my life to fate

This world's so cold

I don't want to grow old

I'm scared of tomorrow

I'm terrified of yesterday

Daddy's coming home tonight

I'm going to run away

Cause my mommy did the same

But I know he is coming for me next

I am running for my life

Cause I know daddy's got a knife

I know he is gaining up on me

I run as fast as I can

I hope to make it to the end

He brought his girlfriend home tonight

It made me so mad I cried

Memories came rushing in

Blew me away like the wind

Daddy was right behind me then

That's when he stopped dead

There was a bullet in his head

I can't believe I am finally free

I ran on not slowing down

Daddy was kneeling on the ground

Daddy was still alive, it'd take more than that to kill my daddy

He was still chasing after me

I was running for my life

Cause Daddy's got a knife

I tripped over a stone

I broke my leg's bone

Daddy stood over me with the knife in the air

Its just not fair

It's time to die you worthless pest

And that was the rest of my life

Cause that's how I died

All because my Daddy lifted that knife

I was running for my life

Cause Daddy used his knife

-Shade

* * *

 **My real name is for only a select few to know and unless your name is MoonLight Heavens, and a few others than you don't get to know my real name.**

 **Any way I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to comment or pm me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I do have reason to believe that this is my sixth poem that I have written...**

 **I HATE CHILD ABUSE!**

 **And CHILD ABUSE is where most of my insepration comes from...**

* * *

Daddy's high

* * *

Hush, my little baby don't you cry,

I am holding you in my arms so tight.

Daddy's coming home it's time to run away.

Daddy was high again,

so he'd beat momma again,

everyday so we finally ran away.

We got to the forest speedy quick.

Cause Daddy was chasing us with a stick.

The gun was pointed at my heart,

It sure gave Momma quite a start,

I heard the shot and that was it.

He had hit my heart through my Momma,

He had taken quite a shot when he hit me in the heart.

We both died because Daddy was high.

-Shade

* * *

 **Please reveiw...**


	10. Chapter 10

**One of my best Friends likes to write my stories with me, and not to mention Poetry too.**

 **So here is one of our special Counter poems, just a heads up we like to do counter poems a lot so just warning you.**

* * *

 _I'm Gone_

If one day you

Woke up and I

Wasn't there

Don't cry, don't grieve,

Don't write paragraphs about

How much you love me

Because,

During my darkest hour

You weren't the one who would

Stay up at night

To make sure I was alright

Because, in some ways,

You might be the reason

I took my own life that

Night

 ** _-Taylor_**

* * *

 **Okay here is the mirror for the poem I'm Gone, by Taylor, just to say I wrote the one Below.**

* * *

 _You're Gone_

If one day I

Wake up and you're

Not there

I'll cry, I'll grieve,

I'll wrote paragraphs about

How much I loved you

Because,

During your darkest hours

I wasn't the one who would

Stay up at night

To make sure you're alright

Because in some ways,

I might be the reason

You took your own life that

Night

 ** _-Shade_**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, if not than I am sorry, but I can't do anything about that.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Chapter, two more poems, this one we wrote during a civil war lecture. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _You did it_

You didn't hear my cries

My screams of pain

But no matter how much I tried

You would never come near

I would see your sickening smile stretch across your face

With each step of your steps my heart pounds

Every second tenses my mind

So when you finally come near

I am frozen in fear

Can you see my tears, do you see my pain

No this was all in vain

Sometimes I wish that this was all a dream

But, no… with every second that passes I can feel that it is real

I hear a click of the trigger

I feel blood trickle down

You did it, you've done it, and I'm dead

Are you happy now?

 _ **-Taylor**_

* * *

 **And here is my Mirror to this poem, enjoy.**

* * *

 _I did it_

I could hear your cries

Your screams of pain

No matter how much you cry I refuse to be by your side

I watched your weakening form

My wicked smile grew

My hands should've been shaking

But, I held the gun firm

My feet hit the ground with minimal sound

She stood so still as I neared

She was frozen in fear

I've had enough I lifted the gun

Looks like I won

Click, Bang

Her blood ran cold

I did it, I've done it, and you're dead

Can I be happy now?

 _ **-Shade**_

* * *

 **What'd y** **a think? Thanks for reading.** _ **  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I wrote this one during Language Arts when we read about judging people before you know them.**

* * *

 _Different_

I'd walk through the door

The same as before

The glares I earn

The sinkers, the laugh

They dig into my heart

Like the rain crashed to the ground

They can't see my face

They call me a disgrace

My tears are there, can't you see

What your words do to me

They just keep laughing

Inside I've broken down

Your words are axes

My pride is a tree

You cut me down

Until you're happy

But what about me

Being left in the rain

Out in the cold

They left me alone

Just because I am different

 _ **-Shade**_

* * *

 **What did you guys think?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people its been a while hasn't?**

 **Well I have been busy so deal with it.**

* * *

Fire burns as a figure retreats

Footsteps are heard running in the halls as a child hides in the closet

Glass shattered from where a glass stained window once stood

Blood splattered the walls as the dead bodies fall

-Unknown

* * *

 **I thought this was very interesting when I found it so I thought I would share it with others however I do not take any credit for it.**

* * *

London Bridge is falling down

Falling down

Falling down

London Bridge is falling down

Someone save us

London bridge was burnt to ash

Burnt to ash

Burnt to ash

London bridge was burnt to ash

Its just a crisp

London has gone up in flames

Up in flames

Up in flames

London has gone up in flames

Burned it down

England has smuthered away

Smuthered away

Smuthered away

England has smuthered away

Smuthered off

-Unknown

* * *

 **I do not take any credit for this.**

* * *

Never sacrifce who you are just because someone has a problem with you.

-Unknown

* * *

 **Poeple should really consider this quote more often.**

* * *

How long will I last until the last thread snaps? But when I go you should know I will leave this world with a laugh.

-Shade

* * *

 **I wrote this one my self this time.**

* * *

We're all Angles

We're all Demons

We're all Humans

But in the end

None of us are turly real

-Unknown

* * *

 **I thougth this was really cool.**

* * *

Touch your heart

Close your eyes

Make a wish

Say goodnight

Sky so wide

Stars so bright

Sleep so tight

-Mykaela Maxino

* * *

 **I thought this was cute**

* * *

 **Well this is what I got for right now so until next time.**


End file.
